Pages of Naruto Drabbles
by Nasatsuchan01
Summary: Drabble enggak jelas Naruto dan dkk ala author yang sedang sedeng, enggak lucu. Garing. dll, hati-hati resiko gangguan kehamilan dan janin, RnR if you want


Hm… Halo _Minna_! Kembali bersama saya Nasatsu, aduh kayaknya emang dewa neptunus suruh saya ngebuat fanfiction terus ya? Hahahaha sekali publish 2 bro! XDb *bletak. Oke Nasatsu kali ini mau ngebuat _drabble_, sebagian sih emang ambil dari komik kakak saya, tapi dengan perubahan seperlunya (A) ! Oke langsung deh…

Author is Listening : Oshichau zo! – Omamori Himari

©Nasatsuchan01, the second project

_**Pages of Naruto Drabbles**_

Rate : K-T

Disclaimer : Always Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_

Genre : _Humor, Romance, Slice of life_

WARNING : _FLUFF, AU, OOC, YAOINESS, GAJENESS_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YO!_

Libur musim dingin telah usai, tentu saja libur musim dingin lebih pendek dari musim panas. Dan akibat _event_ natal dan tahun baru yang terjadi saat liburan itu, jangan salahkan kalau…

Atmosfer cinta pasangan baru di Perguruan Konoha bertambah, baik atmosfer cinta pasangan normal atau abnormal(?).

"Huh, benar benar ya, banyak sekali yang jadian…" keluh Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"Iya ya, Aku jadi merasa kalah jauh dengan mereka yang berhasil," tambah Ten Ten mengiyakan.

"Bahkan _fujoshi_ di sekolah ini bertambah," Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Gak usah _fujoshi_-nya deh, pasangannya aja nambah," kata Ten Ten ikut _sweatdrop._

"Hei! Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, harusnya kita memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai!" sergah Ino sambil menghela napasnya lalu matanya kembali berbinar-binar, "Jadi, sekarang Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sai-_senpai_!" seru Ino sambil berjalan.

"_Goodluck_, Ino-_chan_!" teriak Ten Ten.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Gaara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut dan berpikir…

**Menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai?**

**Drabble One Begin : The Leader of the Cowards 'Nothing'**

**Kelas 2-3**

"Wow, hebat kau, Namikaze! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan edisi majalah _playboy limited edition_ ini?" ucap Kiba tak percaya ketika melihat majalah laknat yang dibawa oleh si Pirang bermata safir alias Namikaze Naruto.

"Hehe, karena Aku sering membeli di tempatnya si Pertapa Genit, Aku diberikan langsung olehnya sebagai bonus!" Jelas Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya dan tersenyum mesum.

Kiba lalu melihat Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan,"Oi! Shikamaru ada yang baru(?) nih! Sini cepetan!" seru Kiba memanggil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendecih, "Oh? Majalah _playboy_ ya? Aku sih sudah tidak minat sama yang begituan," kata Shikamaru.

"Enggak minat? Gak salah? Kau salah makan ya?"

"Hmph, Aku sudah jadian lho, sudah punya pacar, makanya aku sudah tidak minat sama buku begitu," Jelas Shikamaru meremehkan, "Lagipula, Aku juga bukan anak kecil yang doyannya baca majalah playboy," lanjutnya.

_Terus gue harus ke klinik tong fang gitu?_ Pikir mereka.

"Oi, Shikamaru…" panggil Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Ap—Eh?" Shikamaru baru mau menjawab 'Apa?' namun kata itu tak kunjung selesai akibat Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah mengeluarkan death glare.

"Kenapa sikapmu merendahkan kita, hah?" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Kau baru punya pacar saja sudah sok jago begitu," tambah Kiba kesal.

Shikamaru pucat. "Err… begitu ya? Ah, maaf ya, Aku terlalu terbawa suasana! Yah tapi, bukannya dari sudut pandang sosial… orang yang punya pacar itu disebut pemenang ya?" ujar Shikamaru.

Gaara menggeser pintu kelas 2-3, niatnya sebenarnya mau menggunakan kesempatan atmosfer cinta ini untuk mengajak Naruto pergi, namun…

"DAPAT PACAR ITU SEKEREN APA SIH?" seru Naruto marah.

"APA SALAHNYA MELIHAT MAJALAH_ PLAYBOY_, HAH?" kata Kiba murka.

"Kelompok pemenang apanya? Dasar konyol! Jangan seenakmu saja menentukan mana yang menang dan kalah dengan standarmu sendiri!" ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi.

_Eh? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba dia marah-marah?_ Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

"Kami setuju dengan kalian, Naruto, Kiba!" seru para kelompok cowok gak laku dikelas 2-3.

"Walaupun kata-katamu memang hanya pembenaran dari seorang pecundang tapi prinsipmu enggak salah sedikitpun!"

"Kami ingin melaksanakan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan ala kami sendiri, tapi langsung dicap pecundang! Kami tidak terima!"

"Ya, kalian semua benar!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan terharu(?).

"Yang salah itu mereka! Makanya harus dibenarkan!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah pasangan normal dan tidak normal(?) yang ada dikelas mereka.

"GAAAAHHHH! Beri hukuman kepada pasangan yang ceria dan tanpa masalah! Beri tinju kepada penganut ideologi cinta diatas segalanya! Bunuh! Bunuh!" Lee berseru dengan mata berapi-api.

Gaara sweatdrop, _Eh? Tunggu… Apa-apaan ini, kok ada ketegangan yang aneh?_

"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA!" seru Naruto.

"KITA NYATAKAN PERANG, PERANG ANTARA DUA ATMOSFER YANG ADA DI PERGURUAN KONOHA!"

"YAAAAA! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

Mengesampingkan kecemasan yang dialami Gaara, kini di perguruan konoha sudah terbentuk kelompok cowok enggak laku yang ada disekolah tersebut yang dikepalai oleh Naruto.

**Missions :**

Dibelakang sekolah terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sembari kadang- kadang tertawa senang.

Tiba-tiba disekeliling mereka datanglah kelompok Naruto cs.

"A… apa?" tanya pasangan itu kebingungan.

"_LET'S SING -,- _!" seru Naruto pada anggota lainnya.

"_OSU_!"

* * *

_~Apakah laut… akan mati?_

_Apakah gunung akan mati?_

_Kalau angin bagaimana?...~_

* * *

"GYAAA! JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU LAGU MASASHI SADA!" kata si Cewek ketakutan.

"_Sakimura no Uta _ya? Suram sekali!" tambah si Cowok.

Mereka pun berlali terbirit-birit sambil menutup telinga mereka.

Kelompok Naruto menghentikan nyanyian mereka yang kalo Author bilang bikin kaca jendela pecah.

"Fuh, me… memang hebat Masashi Sada, atmosfer cinta bisa langsung berubah suram!" Naruto kegirangan namun dengan aura suram.

"Iya tapi bahkan kita yang menyanyi jadi ikut suram," Kiba mengelap mulutnya sambil _sweatdrop._

"Pimpinan Naruto!" seru Lee

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Strategi main _baseball_ dengan memakai cawat di jam istirahat sukses besar! Pasangan pasangan yang enggak kuat melihatnya pergi begitu saja!" jelas Lee.

"Cawat? Aku salut dengan anggota klub baseball yang enggak laku! Semangat kalian luar biasa!" puji Naruto.

"Pimpinan! Strategi menari ala Gangnam style dengan rok Hawaii sambil mengupil benar-benar sukses! Pasangan itu langsung bersemu dan kabur tanpa jejak!" Kata anggota lainnya.

"Kalian semua hebat! Aku salut!" puji Naruto. "Tapi kenapa harus pakai ngupil segala ya?" Naruto _sweatdrop._

Diam-diam Gaara melihat dan mendengar perkataan kelompok enggak laku itu. Dia _sweatdrop_.

_Ya ampun, apa sih yang dipikirkan si Bodoh itu?_

**Tiba-tiba….**

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian semua!" seru Haku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"H-Haku?" tanya Naruto.

"Berbuat jahat pada pasangan yang sedang menjalin cinta, kau ini manusia bukan sih?" marah Haku.

Gaara terkejut, _Haku! Haku yang berpihak pada cinta pasti mengajak Naruto untuk…_

"Ayo, Naruto! Bubarkan organisasimu ini, dan restui para pasangan! Itu baru orang yang berjiwa besar, Naruto!"

"Kau bodoh? Apanya yang merestui? Apanya yang berjiwa besar? Mereka semua mengolok kami dengan pecundang tahu," kata Naruto kesal. "Tak ada menang atau kalah dalam cinta, didepan cinta semua manusia itu sama!".

Naruto kembali mengomel, "Perjuangan kami enggak hanya akan sampai disini dan kecuali mereka mengerti! Kalau sudah mengerti kembalilah ke kel—"

"NARUTOOOOO!" Haku mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh menelungkup.

"A-APA?"

"Aku salut padamu! Kau memang benar tak ada menang dan kalah dalam cinta! Kau jenius, Naruto!" ujar Haku sambil memeluk Naruto dengan menangis terharu.

"Gak usah pakai peluk segala! GYAAA!"

**Setelah itu (oAo)/ …**

"Biarpun tenagaku kecil, tetapi aku akan membantumu sebisaku pimpinan Naruto!" kata Haku sambil memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Yosh… _Arigatou na _Haku…" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit sweatdrop dan aura suram.

Gaara hanya bisa kembali _sweatdrop_, _Malah dia yang kena bujuk, dasar bodoh!_

Dan dengan meningkatnya jumlah anggota ternyata tidak berlangsung lama, karena semakin juga anggota yang berkhianat misalnya :

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu kelompok Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan misi mereka yaitu menindas para pasangan yang sesuatu banget(?).

Namun….

_Drrt…. Drrt… Drrt…_

"Ng?" Hidan menyadari bahwa telepon genggamnya bergetar maka dengan secepat kilat dia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?..."

"Ah? Serius? ASYIKKK…!"

"Oke, oke daahh…!"

_PIP…_

Dan ponsel itu dimatikan, Naruto pun bertanya pada Hidan, "_Doushita_?".

Hidan tersenyum senang, "Cewek yang ikut kencan buta waktu itu denganku menerimaku! Hyahahahha! Gak salah kutembak dia kemarin!" katanya dengan senang namun Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti ini…

(^3^)9

"BUNUHHH!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Dan Hidan pun tewas seketika (bohong).

Makin lama anggota yang tersisa semakin tipis, dari puluhan kini hanya tinggal belasan orang. Dan kini kelompok itu sedang diambang batas.

"Oke, Aku akan selesaikan disini," ujar Naruto sambil menggeser pintu kelas 2-3.

**Tetapi…**

"Dia datang…"

"Ayo bunuh…"

"Ya…"

"Psstt…pstt…"

Dan serangan sapu pun hampir mengenai Naruto, namun…

_**TAK!**_

Serangan itu dihalau oleh Lee, "Pimpinan cepat lari!".

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Tetapi…"

"Tenang saja! Kami akan baik-baik saja, larilah!"

Naruto pun segera berlari keluar, namun masih ada para anak-anak perempuan yang mengejarnya, salah satu pun berhasil mengejar Naruto dan hendak menghantamnya dengan sapu namun Haku berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut, "HAKU!".

Haku menengok pada Naruto, "Larilah cepat!"

Naruto mengangguk namun dia khawatir tapi dia segera berlari, Anehnya yang terjadi adalah…

"Itu Haku!"

"Kyaaa_, Kawaii!"_

"Ayo foto pakai HP!"

Dan Haku pun dipeluk ramai-ramai oleh para fansnya itu…

"Ah… jangan sentuh disitu… Naruto… _Help… Help_… " ujarnya dengan nada serak ala nenek gambreng, eh, gombreng.

_Wahai teman seperjuangan! Tak akan kulupakan perjuangan kalian! _Pikir Naruto sambil berlari lebay dan menangis.

Naruto pun berlari sampai akhirnya dia ada diatap sekolah dan tebak siapa yang ada disana?

"Gaara!"

Gaara pun menengok ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, "Naruto?".

"Ah, yokat—eh! Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau memihak teman-teman sekelas ya?" kata Naruto bodoh.

Gaara mendekati Naruto lalu menyentil dahi Naruto, "_Baka_, untuk apa? Lagipula kau ini bodoh sekali sih, melakukan hal-hal yang enggak masuk akal seperti itu," omelnya sambil melipat tangannya dan berbalik badan, "Hmph!" Gaara terlihat sangat sebal saat itu, Naruto pun memanggilnya.

"G-Gaara…"

" Dan soal nonton bioskop kupikir sama sekali enggak ada yang seru…"

"Eh?"

"Tetapi… saat aku melihat film-film yang ada bioskop dua hari lalu… ada satu film yang ingin kutonton…" Gaara menengok pelan kearah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit bersemu namun tidak ingin memandang Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah pulang sekolah… K-kita nonton bersama?" ajaknya dengan nada rendah.

Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Gaara, Naruto langsung bersemu namun dalam sekejap matanya langsung berbinar-binar, "MAU! Bahkan kalau harus mati pun Aku mau pergi bersamamu!" katanya semangat.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ehm…"

_**DEG!**_

"Apa maksudnya nih, Pimpinan?" tanya Kiba dengan _deathglare_ namun tetap tersenyum.

Naruto menghela napas sebentar, "Ehm, sebenarnya… menang kalah dalam cinta itu…"

**Jeda**

"_Nothing_ kan?"

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

"**KAU YANG **_**NOTHING**_** SIALAN**!"

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUH!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan setelah itupun jiwa Naruto berkelana antara hidup dan mati.

_Bodoh,_ Gaara mulai berpikiran kalau _seme_nya itu tidak waras -,-.

**Drabble One End : The Leader of the Cowards 'Nothing'**

Garing? Garing ya? MAAF _MINNA-SAN_ T^T. Oke, sekarang saya malah berpikiran kalo _yaoi_nya sama sekali gak dapet, _Gomenne_, Author lagi kehabisan ide u,u. Tunggu chappie 2 ya, maunya _pair_ siapa? Vote di RnR oke?

Author is Listening : Perfect Area Complete – Natsuko Aso

T

H

E

I

N

C

R

E

D

I

B

L

E

Nasatsuchan ^_^


End file.
